Reviens moi
by Ai'Feather
Summary: Harry apprend une nouvelle des plus surprenante et des contrariante pour le jeune homme qui voulait choisir son avenir... sa vie...
1. Nouvelle surprenante

_Nouvelle Histoire! Relation homme/homme donc homophobe s'abstenir! Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling!_

_Bonne Lecture à vous tous! )_

_**Un perdu, Un de nouveau**  
_

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans son dortoir. Il était exténué par l'entraînement qu'il venait d'effectuer avec son équipe. Il rêvait d'un bon lit douillet et chaud. Soudain il s'arrêta, allongé sur son lit se trouvait Ginny endormi, roulé en boule sur elle-même. Il s'approcha doucement, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et écarta une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage de la jeune fille. Harry soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage.

**-Harry ?** dit la voix ensommeillé de la jeune fille

**-Oui c'est moi rendors toi…** lui dit Harry en se levant du lit, mais il ne put aller plus loin car Ginny lui attrapa doucement la main…

**-Reste s'il te plaît…reste** lui murmura Ginny les yeux clos. Harry lui souri et se remit à ses côtés.

Ginny se rendormit et Harry la sentit se blottir contre lui. Il passa une main autour de sa taille et ferma les rideaux de son lit à Baldaquin. Le soleil se levait tranquillement sur Poudlard, Harry sentit un parfum habituel de lavande lui chatouiller le nez. Il fronça les sourcils mais un sourire apparut sur son visage.

**-Bonjour Mon bébé…** il ouvrit un œil et vit le visage rayonnant de Ginny penché vers lui, **Ginny !?** Sursauta-t-il légèrement. Puis, voyant l'étonnement de la jeune fille se ressaisit et l'embrassa doucement avant de se lever du lit.

Harry avait des courbatures dans tout le dos et dans la nuque. Il s'étira comme il put et, assit au bord du lit, sentit le corps frêle de la jeune fille se coller au sien, se contact l'électrisa quelque peu et le jeune se leva après être resté quelques secondes avec Ginny. Il avait le corps raidit et aux aguets. Ginny remarqua se changement de comportement et son visage se décomposa, et un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres. Harry ne voulait pas se retourner et passa un t-shirt évitant un maximum le regard de Ginny qu'il sentait sur lui…

**-Harry !** Le jeune homme continua de chercher des vêtements propres faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la jeune femme**. Harry !! Regarde moi !** Ginny s'était levé du lit et s'approcha de Harry qu'elle mit face à elle. **Je dois te parler…**

Harry plaqua un sourire sur son visage et se tourna vers Ginny

**-Oui ? Au sujet de quoi… ?** demanda-t-il l'air de rien

-**De nous… je dois t'annoncer quelques choses… je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir… Harry je t'aime !**

**-Mais moi aussi Ginny ! **Le coupa Harry

-**Ecoute moi ! Harry ce que j'ai à te dire va changer notre avenir ! Il sera différent ! Mais beau si tu l'acceptes…**

**-De quoi tu parles Ginny ! Tu commences à me faire peur…**

**-Harry….****Harry… Harryjesuisenceinte…** balança la jeune fille anxieuse de la réaction du jeune homme. Après une minute de silence Harry explosa mais pas dans le sens qu'espérait Ginny.

-**Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ca ne peut pas nous tomber dessus comme ça ! Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant, pas avec toi ! ** S'écria-t-il puis il suspendit son geste se rendant compte de l'ignominie qu'il venait de dire **Non Ginny se n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Je voulais dire que j'étais… que nous sommes trop jeunes pour avoir un enfant maintenant ! **

**-Harry…**la jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux **j'en ai parlé à tout le monde, tout le monde me conseille de le garder… J'avais seulement peur de ta réaction ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas !! Ma mère veut bien s'en occuper pendant la fin de ma scolarité ! Et puis on prendras un appart' et on vivra bien tout le trois, tu verras !** Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment la voix pleine d'espoir.

Harry se sentait prit au piège, au pied du mur, sans pouvoir faire un mouvement quoique se soit ! Tout était déjà tracé pour lui, tout avait était décidé ! Mais si il avait envi de choisir son avenir ? Tout avait été toujours tracé pour lui ! Voldemort, son combat et maintenant CA ! S'en était trop ! Il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi ! Il serra les points et claqua la porte de la chambre après être sortit furax…

« _**C'est pas vrai, j'en peut plus… mais quel CON ! Quel CON !**_ » Harry était assis au sol dans uns des couloirs peut fréquenté de Poudlard…

**-Harry ? Que fais-tu là je t'ai cherché partout… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu hier soir ? **demanda une personne en s'approchant d'Harry, elle l'aida à se relever et à la place de parole inutile Harry se blottit contre elle et ferma les yeux savourant se moment qu'il attendait depuis longtemps…

-**Je suis désolé… Tu m'as manqué ! Je suis désolé… désolé…désolé…**Harry commença à pleurer sur l'épaule de l'âme charitable qui la tenait dans ses bras

-**Harry ? Ne pleure pas ! … Mais Harry que se passe-t-il… ? Harry**reprit doucement la personne

-**Elle est enceinte **murmura Harry **elle est enceinte…enceinte…**soudain il sentit que la personne la repoussa violemment ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et augmenter ses larmes.

-**…Tu as donc choisit… Elle ou moi… c'est donc elle… **murmura-t-elle

**-Nan je te jure ! Je t'ai choisit toi… je t'ai choisit toi ! C'est toi que j'aime je t'en prit crois-moi ! **s'écria Harry en se relevant il agrippa le personne et essaya de l'embrasser mais cette dernière la repoussa encore une fois

-**Ne m'approche plus Potter… tu as fait ton choix en faisant cette connerie … Tu assumes… ne me parle plus jamais ! JAMAIS !**Cria la personne en partant en courant à travers les couloirs de Poudlard… Harry s'effondra au sol, comme si le poids de tous ces évènements lui appuyait sur les épaules…

-**Dray… non… Draco… DRACO ! **Hurla-t-il avant de laisser couler à flots ses larmes. L'écho de sa voix résonna dans les couloirs et atteignirent le cœur du Serpentard en plein fouet, ce qui le lui brisa un peu plus… Il avait arrêté de courir et s'était appuyé le front contre un mur. Il s'autorisa à laisser couler une larme sur son amour perdu…

_Suite ou pas suite...? De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix! xD_


	2. Choix?

**_Voilà la suite :)! Bonne lecture à vous tous!! _**

Harry roula sur le côté. Il ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus l'oreiller qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il se berça en faisant de petits mouvements de gauche à droite. Un seul prénom résonnait dans sa tête, comme impossible à se l'enlever de l'esprit : Draco était omniprésent… Il entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et il poussa un gémissement inaudible. Il savait à quoi s'attendre : depuis 2 semaine qu'il ne bougeait plus il recevait la visite quotidienne de Hermione qui l'engeulait pour mal qu'il faisait autour de lui, de Ron qui ne le considérait plus comme son frère, même plus comme son ami, à la façon dont il traitait sa sœur qui, elle, repartait en larme devant le peu de réaction qu'Harry manifestait.

Harry se trouvait dos à la porte, aussi il ne vit pas qui était la personne qui entrait, à vrai dire il n'avait pas envi de savoir. Quelques minutes passèrent mais aucun bruit ne se fit, soudain Harry fut prit d'un pressentiment et se retourna rapidement, sans préambule, mais ne vit que la porte se refermer. Il se leva précipitamment et ouvrit la porte à la voler. Il descendit les marches en volant plus qu'autre chose et atterrit dans la salle commune déserte. Il n'avait qu'un simple bas de pyjama et le visage tristement livide. Il appuya son épaule contre le mur et mit une main sur son visage en le secouant puis il remonta dans sa chambre et s'habilla doucement, il regarda l'heure : 12h36, il irait déjeuner dans la grande salle avant d'aller à son prochain cours. Il avait pourtant cru, il aurait pourtant tellement voulu… Lorsqu'il quitta son dortoir il était 13h passé.

Harry poussa lourdement les portes de la grande salle d'un air maussade. Il ne l'avait pas revu, pas croisé, même pas aperçut depuis 1 semaine. Et il le vit, là, assis à sa table, mangeant tranquillement. Harry détourna rapidement le regard ne pouvant supporter sa vision plus longtemps. Il s'assit sous le regard noir de Ron, déçu d'Hermione et triste de Ginny. Il commença à manger mais un flot de souvenir l'envahit…

« _Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffondor sans grande conviction. C'était le repas du midi aussi il y avait énormément de monde dans la salle. Harry leva son regard et croisa celui de Ginny, il fit un sourire tout en réalisant que la jeune fille semblait plus fatiguée et plus blanche que d'habitude. Il but un verre de jus de citrouille et renversa la tête en arrière. Lorsqu'il rabaissa la tête et qu'il regarda face à lui il croisa d'abord le regard de Ginny puis celui d'une personne qu'Harry apercevait juste au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune Griffy'. Il se perdit dans ce regard bleu acier, et le temps sembla s'arrêter, plus rien ne comptait a part ce regard… cette personne. _

_Harry crispa ses doigts sous la table et se mordit la lèvre. Il vit que Draco se leva de sa place et sortit de la grande salle après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule. Harry se leva brusquement et sortit précipitamment de la salle sous les regards étonnés des Gryffondor et indifférents des autres maisons. Il arriva dans le hall essoufflé et stoppa sa course ne sachant où aller. Son instinct le guida vers le couloir Est, il le prit donc et arrivé au milieu du couloir il allait se décider à faire demi-tour lorsque Draco sortit de derrière une armure et lui apparut. _

_Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il ne calculait rien. Il se sentait hypnotisé par le jeune homme. Depuis quelques temps leur regard se croisait, s'accrochai et ne se lâchait qu'a regret. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Draco. Non pas un sourire sadique, ni un sourire moqueur, non juste un sourire tendre et soulagé. S'en fut trop pour Harry. Il fit un pas et lâcha son sac, en fit un deuxième attendit quelques secondes, puis un troisième, un quatrième, un cinquième, un sixième accélérant toujours ses pas. Il finit par combler le vide qui le séparait de Draco et resta à quelque centimètre de lui que Draco combla en s'emparant de la bouche d'Harry. Leur baiser était avide, doux et sauvage à la fois, tendre, pressé, électrisant, passionné…_

_Après avoir relâché leur étreinte, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient calés contre le mur à l'insu de tous. Les deux jeunes hommes rayonnaient et n'allèrent pas en cours cette après-midi là, savourant chaque moment qu'ils passèrent ensemble… » _

Harry revint à la réalité et vit Draco rire avec les autres Serpentard, le regard sombre et moqueur braqué sur les Gryffondor. Harry finit de manger en silence évitant les regards posés sur lui… Il but son verre et mit son sac à l'épaule et sortit de la grande salle lentement. Arrivé à la hauteur des portes il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Il regarda Ginny et lui fit un sourire. Il dirigea discrètement son regard vers Draco celui-ci semblait indifférent à la scène, il ne portait même pas un regard vers le jeune couple. Il riait, mangeait, buvait répondait aux avances de Pansy… Harry ferma les yeux _**Alors ça se termine comme ça… ? **_il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille en appuyant longuement et doucement ses lèvres pour la rassurer. Il allait être papa, il allait changer. Il allait suivre le chemin qu'on lui avait tracé c'était peut-être celui la le meilleur. En tout cas c'était le seul qu'il avait la force de prendre…

Ils sortirent main dans la main, Ginny rayonnait et posa une main sur son ventre en le caressant doucement. Une fois les deux jeunes gens disparut, Draco repoussa Pansy et perdit son sourire. Il baissa la tête vers son verre et ferma les yeux tant la douleur qu'il ressentait était insupportable. Il avait comme forcé Harry à choisir Ginny c'était le mieux pour tout le monde, pour tout le monde… ? Il se leva et quitta la grande salle tout en rabrouant ceux qui voulait le suivre. Il se dirigea vers le couloir Est et s'assit derrière la statut qui avait abrité leur premier baiser, leur amour… Mais tout était finit maintenant, mais une part de lui le refusait ! Il resta là, assit, sans rien dire, sans rien faire, se remémorant seulement son histoire avec Harry. Sa plus belle histoire…

**_ A suivre... :) _**


	3. Le bébé!

**_Suite!!!!! _**

-**Harry ?**demanda Ginny

-**Hum ?**

**-Tu acceptes le bébé… ? **Demanda sérieusement Ginny

-**Ginny…**commença en s'asseyant en tailleur à côté de la jeune fille qui était assis sous le saule pleureur qui surplombait le lac **Cette enfant ont la fait à deux **_**« Et je suis obligé de l'accepter car c'est une erreur mais j'assume mais acte ! J'assume… et puis c'est aussi mon bébé…**_** » **Pensa Harry avant de reprendre ** c'est aussi le mien ! C'est une partie de moi, et je sais ce que ça fait de grandir sans parents, je ne le veux pas pour ce bébé…**

**-Pour NOTRE… pour notre bébé Harry… **rectifia la jeune fille quelque peux rassuré mais qui n'attendais pas cette réponse. Elle aurait voulu qu'Harry lui dise qu'il l'acceptait car il l'aimait, que c'était peut-être tôt mais que c'était la plus belle chose qui pouvait arriver… Elle souri tristement et baissa la tête.

-**Ginny ? … Je … Depuis combien de temps es-tu enceinte ? **demanda Harry qui n'avait jusque là jamais abordé le sujet du bébé. Mais voyant le ventre arrondi de la jeune fille, il se demanda quand il avait bien pu la faire tomber enceinte. La jeune femme étant petite et menu son ventre ne ressortait pas tant que ça, aussi Harry fut surpris du nombre de mois… Ginny sourit et posa une main protectrice sur son ventre

-**Ca va faire 6 mois… **

**-6 MOIS ? Et c'est que maintenant que tu juges bon de m'en parler !! **S'énerva Harry **6 MOIS Ginny 6 Mois !**

**-Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut changer ? Tu aurais peut-être voulu que j'avorte ? **

**-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es enceinte de 6 mois ! Tu m'as menti pendant 6 mois !**

**-On ne peut pas dire que tu étais très présent ! Toujours à partir, à fuir, à « t'isoler » comme tu sais très bien le dire ! **Cria Ginny **Je suis enceinte et par ta faute alors tu assumes les conséquences et arrête de te plaindre !**

**-Je ne me plains pas ! Mais merde Ginny 6 mois ! **_**« Elle est tombé enceinte un mois avant que D… avant lui…**_** »**Réalisa Harry. Il se releva et fit les cent pas avant de tourner le dos à la jeune fille. Ginny folle de rage devant le comportement blessant d'Harry se leva et souleva son pull

-**Tu vois ! Regarde ! Dans mon ventre se trouve notre Harry Notre ENFANT ! Notre bébé ! Que tu le veuilles ou non ! **Ginny attrapa la main de Harry et la posa violemment sur son ventre, au même moment le bébé donna un coup, Harry fut surpris et ne put retenir un sourire. Il caressa le ventre de Ginny

-**C'est mon bébé…c'est notre bébé… **Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard de Ginny embué de larme de colère et de déception. Il secoua la tête et prit Ginny dans ses bras **Pardon… **une main toujours posé sur le ventre de la jeune femme « _**Il faut que je l'oublie… Il faut que je l'oublie… Il faut que je l'oublie…Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! J'ai une famille dont je dois m'occuper… Draco je t'en prie sort de mon esprit, laisse moi en paix… Mais je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre pour toi… pourquoi ?**_»

Au loin un jeune homme blond avait assisté à la scène et ne pouvait empêcher la colère de monter en lui, la frustration et la douleur s'emparer de ses gestes. Il donna un coup poing sur l'arbre derrière lequel il était caché. Il soupira violemment et partit en direction du château mais ne sentit pas sur lui le regard insistant d'Harry qui le suivi jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse…

Ginny se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du jeune homme et lui annonça qu'elle rentrait à cause du froid. Harry la laissa partir devant, et préféra rester un peu de temps seul… Il se laissa tomber au sol et se souvint de la nuit qu'il avait passé ici avec Draco…

« _Un rire retentit dans la nuit noir de septembre. La nuit était calme et douce, on pouvait sortir en t-shirt malgré l'heure tardive. _

_-__**Harry tais-toi nom de dieu on va se faire repérer ! **__Lui intima Draco au bord du fou rire. Au lieu de calmer le fou rire du jeune homme celui-ci repartit de plus belle, rejoins bientôt par le Serpy'. Ils couraient silencieusement, enfin si cela était possible, à travers le parc de Poudlard en direction du lac. Main dans la main ils se laissèrent tomber au pied d'un grand chêne. Harry se cala contre Draco qui s'appuya sur le tronc d'arbre. Ils rirent de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment. Puis Harry prit un ton sérieux pour demander :_

_-__**Où on va Draco ? Je veux dire, on doit se cacher pour se voir. On doit inventé des plans pour se croiser 5 minutes dans la journée ! Je dois lutter pour ne pas de sauter dessus… Et puis il y a Ginny… **__Draco resta silencieux quelque temps puis finit par dire_

_-__**Je sais où je vais Harry, j'ai besoin de toi et j'ai accepté mon amour pour toi ! Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt pour l'avouer à tout le monde… Harry en ce qui concerne Ginny je dois t'avoué que ça me fait mal de te voir avec elle… Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ça, mais tu vas devoir fait un choix Harry… elle ou moi ! **__Harry ferma les yeux et soupira _

_-__**Mon choix est déjà fait Mon bébé… C'est toi que j'aime, c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin plus que jamais… je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine c'est tout et puis elle ne semble pas allé bien c'est dernier temps… **__ajouta Harry. _

_-__**parlons d'autre chose tu veux… **__Harry se retourna et souri mystérieusement avant de se jeter sur le jeune homme._

_Harry l'embrassa passionnément puis leur baiser devint plus tendre, plus doux, plus calme. Harry se blottit contre draco qui referma ses bras autour de lui. Harry avait juste à relever la tête pour l'embrasser et c'est ce qu'il fit avant de s'endormir, combler, aimé, aimant… »_

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Harry qu'il essuya délicatement. Il aimait Draco, il le savait, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement…

_** Suite ou pas suite:p **_


	4. Tu m'as tant manqué

**_Merci pour tout vos reviews!!!! ) _**

1 mois était passé depuis l'épisode du lac. Ginny, qui en était à son 7ème mois, devait rester alitée, son corps n'étant pas assez robuste pour accueillir un bébé. Et suivre les cours en même temps l'avait fatigué, elle avait cependant la pêche ! Elle souriait et ne cessait de bougeait dans son lit s'énervant lorsque les gens l'obligeait à rester couché. Quand se grossesse c'était su, plusieurs personnes l'avait très mal jugé, elle s'était fait insulter mais une Weasley ne se laisse pas faire… D'autre comme les Gryffondor était ravie d'accueillir parmi eux un nouveau petit Griffy'. Même Harry s'était à l'idée d'être papa et il devait s'avouer qu'il attendait sa venu avec impatience… Il n'avait toujours pas oublié Draco, sa présence l'obsédait, il rêvait de lui, pensait sans cesse à lui. Draco feignait l'indifférence face à lui, mais Harry n'était pas dupe il connaissait Draco et malgré toute sa volonté il n'arrivait pas à aller vers lui…

Harry était dans la grande salle et il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans que quelqu'un se jette sur lui pour prendre des nouvelles de la futur maman. Harry avait passé une mauvaise nuit, il avait encore fait des cauchemars, comme à l'époque du mage Noir. Cette fois-ci il courait à perdre haleine après Draco mais il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre et des cris strident d'enfants résonnait dans sa tête ce qui était insupportable… C'est donc sur les nerfs et déprimé qu'Harry poussa les portes de la grande salle.

**-Harry ! Comment se porte Ginny ? Et le bébé ?**demanda Patil joyeusement

- **Si ça t'intéresse tant que ça ! T'as qu'à aller voir pas toi-même ! **S'emporta Harry en s'asseyant rageusement à sa table tournant ainsi le dos à la jeune fille médusé.

Harry était fermé dans sa colère, il ne sentit même pas le regard de Draco dans son dos. Il tournait sa cuillère lentement dans son bol, perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs et lorsqu'il revint à la réalité c'était de petits « D » qu'il formait. Harry lâcha sa cuillère et secoua la tête, même son inconscient si mettait. Il poussa un soupir et se passa une main dans sa nuque baissant la tête. C'est à se moment là qu'il se souvint que son prochain cours était potion, qu'il avait en commun avec Serpentard. Il gémit, sous le regard étonné des autres, et se leva de table sans avoir pu avaler quelque chose.

Arrivé devant le cachot de potion il s'appuya au mur, son sac entre ses pieds. Il entendit des bruits de pas et des éclats de rire, au tournant du couloir il vit apparaître Hermione et Ron. Leur relation c'était quelque peu amélioré mais restait assez tendu. Hermione ne comprenait pas le mal être d'Harry et Ron restait buté sur la première réaction du jeune homme. Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et lui fit la bise en souriant tandis que Ron le salua de la tête, les mains dans les poches, bougon. Harry lui tourna le dos, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour les stupidités de Ron. Ce dernier le prit très mal et répliqua d'un ton cinglant :

**-Après avoir tourner le dos à ma sœur et au bébé tu me tournes le dos Harry ! Je vois que t'as le sens des valeurs !**

**-Pourquoi tu viens me soûler Ron ? T'as rien d'autre à faire c'est ça ! Si t'as envi de passer tes nerfs va le faire ailleurs ! **S'énerva Harry qui répondit impulsivement

-**T'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal Harry…**gronda Ron, Harry se rapprocha de lui, féroce

-**Tu me prends pour qui ?! Je respect Ginny et c'est mon bébé ! **Cria Harry

-**Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes ? **répliqua avec force Ron

-**C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ? **S'égosilla Rogue pour couvrir les voix des deux Gryffondor prêt à se sauter dessus **30 points en moins chacun pour Gryffondor et une retenu pour vous Potter ! Vous êtes la cause de toute cette agitation ! **reprit calement Rogue avec mauvaise fois.

Harry et Ron se foudroyèrent du regard et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils furent surpris de voir une foule les entourer. Le regard d'Harry rencontra celui de Draco et il put y lire la même interrogation que précédemment dans les yeux de Ron : _Aimes-tu Ginny ?_ Harry aurait voulu lui crier que non, plus maintenant, que c'était lui qu'il aimait. Qu'il se sentait dépérir loin de lui… Mais au lieu de ça il baissa les yeux et entra en cours. Il s'était calmé et sursauta légèrement quand il sentit les doigts de Draco s'accrocher aux siens quand ce dernier passa à côté de lui. Harry aurait voulu garder la main de Draco entre les siennes, mais il les relâcha à regret… le cœur palpitant et les sens en alerte.

Le cours avait commencé et Harry ne le suivait absolument pas. Il se demandait si ce qu'avait fait Draco voulait dire quelque chose ou si c'était tout simplement un accident… Il tournait toutes les hypothèses dans sa tête, échafauda de nombreux plans pour approcher Draco. C'est alors qu'il sentit qu'il se passait un mouvement dans la classe, il se réveilla et vit que plusieurs élèves se levaient en direction des armoires où se trouvaient les ingrédients. Harry était en train de se lever lorsqu'il rencontra le regard du Serpentard, celui fit un rapide sourire triste puis passa à côté d'Harry sans le regarder. Le Gryffondor regardait fixement devant lui, les doigts crispés sur le rebord de la table. La plus part des élèves étaient retournés à leur place et Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire où se trouvait Draco.

Il s'approcha doucement du Serpentard et regarda derrière lui pour savoir si les autres pouvait les apercevoir. Il fut rassuré de constater qu'un poteau les cachait, aussi c'est lentement qu'il arriva près du jeune homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Il savait que draco l'avait attendu, et qu'il faisait semblant de chercher un ingrédient puisque ses mouvements étaient fixes et que sa respiration était saccadée. Draco avait un bras en l'aire appuyé sur une étagère et l'autre tombait le long de son torse. Harry passa une main autour de la taille du jeune homme et se colla à lui respirant ce parfum qui lui avait tant manqué…

-**Draco…**murmura-t-il

Draco posa sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule d'Harry et entremêla ses doigts à ceux du Griffy' posé sur sa taille. Il tourna légèrement la tête et toucha de sa joue le visage d'Harry. Celui y déposa un tendre baiser avant de capturer ces lèvres qu'il lui était vital maintenant qu'il pouvait y re-goûter. Draco s'appuya sur le torse du jeune homme et soupira d'aise :

-**Tu m'as tant manqué… **murmura-t-il. Harry déposa un baiser dans son cou et inspira l'odeur de Draco, ce qui l'aiderait à faire face aux évènements futurs… C'est à regret qu'ils se quittèrent et qu'ils rejoignirent leur place chacun de son côté un sourire pourtant étincelant aux lèvres…

**_SUITEEEEEE )_**


	5. Ton retour!

**_les Musique: __le film Irène( le piano) , Wake me up before you go go- Whame, Adore U Lil'rain._**

Le professeur de Potion avait fait récurer à Harry tous les chaudrons avec une simple brosse à dent et avec l'interdiction d'utiliser «récurvite ». Au bout de deux heures Harry sortit épuisé de la salle mais quand son regard tomba sur Draco qui l'attendait nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, toute trace de fatigue s'était envolée. Il lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément sans crainte d'être aperçu à cette heure tardive dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Pourtant une personne les aperçus et un gémissement inaudible s'échappa de ses lèvres…

Harry et Draco partirent en courant main dans la main à travers Poudlard et se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande. Arrivez devant Draco plaqua Harry contre la porte, ne pouvant s'empêché de l'embrasser, celui-ci passa un bras autour du cou du jeune homme et de son autre main il tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol devant une cheminée qui propageait une agréable chaleur dans la pièce. A côté d'eux se trouvait une table composée de nourriture appétissante. Harry se trouvait sur Draco et l'embrassait avidement. Draco lui fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus la tête et enleva le sien. Il se retrouvèrent peau contre peau et se contact les électrisa. Harry ainsi que Draco souriaient, heureux, Harry lui attrapa ses lèvres et lui mordilla. Draco ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

Puis Harry se laissa tomber sur le flanc à côté de Draco et se blottit contre lui. Il enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il se sentit apaisé, loin de tout, sans aucun problème, sans aucune contrariété. Seul Draco savait effacer le reste du monde. Il souri et fit s'élever de la musique. Les notes d'une jolie mélodie retentie alors dans la pièce. Une chanson douce, d'amour pourtant rapide qui fit vibrer les deux jeunes hommes. Draco referma ses bras autour d'Harry et celui-ci se plaça mieux sur le torse du Serpentard. Il soupira d'aise. La musique résonnait dans la pièce et pendant toute la chanson ils s'étaient senti transporté, ailleurs, dans un monde qui leur était propre. Les dernières notes s'envolèrent et Harry releva la tête et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Draco. Il le regarda, imprégnant chacun des traits de son visage, chaque geste qu'il faisait, chaque battement de cils. Il gardait en mémoire chaque moment qu'il passait en sa compagnie, chaque battement de cœur qu'il lui faisait sentir à quel point aimé était magnifique… Il ferma les yeux bercer par le souffle de Draco ainsi que par les caresses qui lui prodiguait dans le dos. Un sourire éclairait le visage des deux jeunes hommes. Ils s'assoupirent tendrement enlacé, bercer par la musique et par les crépitements du feu.

Alors que la nuit était bien avancée Harry se réveilla par un courant d'air froid qui lui traversa le corps. Il ne sentit pas la présence rassurante de Draco à ses côtés et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il vit que le feu s'était éteint dans la cheminée. Il lança « incendio » et chercha des yeux Draco. Ils se trouvaient à la fenêtre, les bras croisé, le regard perdu dans le vide…

-**A quoi tu penses mon amour… ? **Demanda doucement Harry en s'approchant de l'homme qu'il aimait

-**… A nous… Comment on va faire ? Ginny, le bébé, les autres… **Harry passa ses deux bras autour de Draco, puis les ramena de façon à poser ses mains sur les épaules du blond où il y déposa un baiser mouillé puis son menton. Il lui murmura :

-**Draco, je ne veux surtout pas te reperdre… J'ai passé les deux mois les plus triste et les plus déchirant de ma vie… Loin de toi je ne vis plus, j'ai besoin de toi Draco, le comprends-tu ? **Harry avait plongé son regard émeraude dans celui bleu acier de Draco qui s'était retourné. Ce dernier colla son front a celui d'Harry et dit :

-**Je sais, je vis la même chose… Je t'ai dans la peau Harry… **murmura-t-il **Et que compte tu faire pour le bébé ?**Ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence

**-C'est mon enfant Draco, je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse sans l'amour d'un de ses parents alors qu'il peut avoir les deux ! Je ne veux pas lui faire vivre ce que j'ai vécu… Je vais m'en occuper, il fait partit de moi, il est mon sang ma chair et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis… **dit doucement mais fermement Harry. Draco opina de la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qui le possédait pour lui dire :

-**Harry ?**

**-Huum… ?**

**-Je t'aime… **murmura-t-il. Harry resta un instant abasourdi, c'était la première fois que Draco lui disait

-**Moi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime Mon Amour ! **Lui dit Harry avec toute la conviction qu'il possédait en se collant au jeune homme. Il sourirent tout les deux et s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Harry guida Draco jusqu'à la table basse et le fit s'asseoir. Il prit une fraise et mit de la chantilly dessus pour lui donner à manger, Draco croqua dans la fraise tout en fixant Harry de son regard perçant. Harry frissonna et embrassa du bout des lèvres le jeune homme. Il prit la chantilly que Draco avait mit sur son doigt puis en mit à son tour sur son doigt et l'étala dans le cou du jeune homme qu'il lécha. Il débouchèrent une bouteille de champagne qu'ils burent chacun leur tour, pour finalement la vider. Mit en joie par l'alcool Draco mit de la musique mais pas à laquelle Harry s'attendait…

_**Wake me up before your go-go,You put the boom-boom into my heart  
You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts… Turned a bright spark into a flame**_

Harry explosa de rire et se leva en même temps que Draco qui se dirigeait vers le centre de la pièce pour danser. Harry se colla à lui et bougeait son bassin au rythme de la musique. Il avait passé ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et celui-ci avait passé ses bars sur les hanches de Harry. Ils riaient et tournaient sur eux même. Puis Draco se mit à chanter :

_**Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah)**_

Harry se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter ! Draco toute inhibition disparut se mit debout sur la table et se mit à danser de façon sexy sur la musique.

_**Boom boom **__**boom boom yeah Yeah…**_

-**Danse avec moi Bébé! **S'écria-t-il joyeusement en attirant Harry à lui d'un signe doigt

Harry monta à son tour sur la table et se colla au dos de Draco et formait des cercles avec les paumes de ses mains sur son torse… Draco les bras passé par-dessus la tête les avaient posé sur la nuque d'Harry. Ils balançaient le haut de leur corps et chantait joyeusement les paroles ! Ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé juste devant eux et firent passer leur fou rire interminable. La nuit s'était déjà bien avancé depuis leur réveille. La musique rythmée laissa place à une musique plus lente et les deux jeunes gens malgré la fatigue s'étaient levés pour danser un slow langoureux sur cette musique.

Harry s'était blottit contre Draco qui avait enfouie sa tête dans le creux du cou d'une jeune Gryffondor. Cette chanson d'amour lui donnait des frissons, il su à cet instant qu'il ne pourra jamais trouver ailleurs tout l'amour qui se trouvait ici, entre ses bras, en son cœur… De timide rayons de soleil les éclairaient doucement, comme peur de déranger ou au contraire comme si aucun artifice n'était nécessaire à la beauté des cet amour. L'heure de la séparation était proche et les deux amoureux le savaient. La musique se termina mais Harry et Draco restèrent enlacés, impossible de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils leur restaient 1 heure avant le réveil des autres, il se dirigèrent vers le lit et se couchèrent serré l'un contre l'autre, ne savourant plus que le parfum de l'autre, ne caressant que sa peau, n'embrassant que ses lèvres… oubliant que dans quelques minutes il devront à nouveaux se séparer et feindre l'indifférence.

Une jeune fille était restée toute la nuit en haut de la tour nord. Elle avait posé une main protectrice sur son ventre et ne sentait plus le vent qui lui fouettait le visage. Harry et Draco la faisaient dépérir à petit feu, elle aurait tout fait pour l'amour de son Gryffondor. Il l'a aimé elle, la jeune fille en était sur, mais plus maintenant, c'est fini, désormais Harry aimait CE Serpentard. Si il restait avec elle c'était seulement parce qu'il avait fait l'erreur de la faire tomber enceinte… Ginny s'en rendait compte à présent, mais elle était bien décidée, Harry retombera amoureux de la jeune fille lorsqu'il tiendra ce qu'elle porte pour lui, entre ses bras et ainsi il oubliera Draco ! Il le faut, il le faut pour la jeune fille… La pluie commençait à tomber par trombe d'eau et Ginny la laissa se mêler aux larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues puis elle rentra transit de froid, les lèvres bleu, se réfugier au fond de son lit désormais le meilleur endroit qui pouvait la protéger. Elle essuya d'une main fébrile les dernières sillons que les larmes avaient tracés…

_**Et voilà la suite! Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait extrêment plaisir! Et pour ta proposition Verite ça me tentebeaucoup je dois dire )Il y a-t-il une adresse où je peux te contacter?**_


	6. Malgré tout

_**Voilà la suite!! **_

Chapitre 6

A la lueur des premiers rayons du soleil Draco et Harry sortaient en silence de la salle sur demande. Devant la porte de la grande salle, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois d'un long et tendre baiser puis partirent chacun vers sa maison. Harry couru vers sa salle commune: les autres ne devant pas se rendre compte de son absence. Alors que le tableau de la grosse dame pivotait, une silhouette lui apparut : Ginny. Celle-ci le regarda un instant stupéfaite puis se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Harry sentit la détresse dans ses gestes. Il se força à répondre à se baiser, y mettant tout de fois moins d'entrain que la jeune fille. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il lui caressa le visage d'une main douce et posa sur Ginny un regard protecteur que le jeune fille, aveuglé par son envie, prit pour la tendresse. Elle sourit faiblement et Harry remarqua le visage blafard, les gestes fébriles ainsi que les cernes qui marquaient le visage de la Griffy'.

**« Tu m'as l'air fatigué Ginny ? Ca va ? » **Demanda-t-il, inquiet, en posant sur le ventre de la jeune une main réconfortante et chaleureuse. A cette instant Ginny lui aurait tout pardonné, son infidélité, son penchant qui lui faisait si, mal ! Tout…

**« Mieux depuis que tu es là… »**Murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils s'installaient tous deux dans la salle commune, main dans la main, et que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez.

Plusieurs jours passèrent après ça. Ginny ne se sentait plus rester couché, elle voulait marcher, se promener suivre les cours comme les autres élèves. Ne pas se démarquer encore un plus des autres. Elle voulait rester près d'Harry le plus de temps possible. Elle ne voulait pas accepter, ni voir l'amour d'Harry et de Draco et pour la première fois de sa vie Ginny faisait la politique de l'autruche ! C'était moins dur à supporter comme ça. Alors qu'Harry reste toujours avec elle, Ginny fermait les yeux sur ses virées nocturnes. Faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer leurs regards insistants en cours, détournait ses yeux lorsque les doigts des deux jeunes hommes se frôlaient lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Elle ne voulait pas entendre lorsque, la nuit, Harry murmurait le prénom de Draco…

Pourtant cette nuit là, malgré ses convictions Ginny, ne put s'empêcher de tout ruminer. Au petit matin elle décida de monter un plan, ou tout du moins de mettre les choses au clair avec Draco pour récupérer Harry. Même si elle se le cachait voir Harry comme ça lui était insupportable ! Elle se rendormi et sentit Harry se glisser sans bruit entre les draps, sentant comme toujours se parfum qui n'était pas le sien…

Une cloche retentit, un flot d'élèves sortait des salles de cours et se dirigeait rapidement vers la grande salle. Ginny attendait qu'Harry sorte de potion, elle voulait désormais le laisser le moins de temps possible en compagnie de Draco, leur donner le moins d'occasions possible de se parler (ou autres). Elle se dirigea donc à contre courant de ses camarades qui voulaient mettre le plus de distance entre Rogue et eux (coutume instituée depuis l'arrivée de ce dernier dans le corps professoral, allez savoir pourquoi ?!). Elle croisa une Hermione et un Ron qu'elle assura de se sentir assez en forme pour se lever du lit. Arrivée au détour du couloir, elle se stoppa et ferma les yeux devant ce spectacle : Harry et Draco s'embrassaient, d'un baiser avide et tendre. Un baiser que Ginny n'avait jamais reçu du futur père. Elle les vit se détacher, Harry riant après que Draco lui eut murmuré à l'oreille. Son amour vint en courant dans sa direction et la dépassa à toute vitesse sans même l'apercevoir. Ce fut comme un coup de plus que le jeune homme lui fit_**Tu ne me vois donc plus du tout…**_

Sans même réfléchir, elle se dirigea rapidement vers Draco, qui s'était adossé au mur, les yeux fermé et un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

**« Malefoy ! » **Attaqua subitement Ginny, « **Ne t'approche plus jamais d'Harry ! »**

Si le jeune homme fut apeuré ou surpris que la jeune fille ait découvert leur secret, il n'en montra rien.

**« Pourquoi j'aurais envie de voir Potter ? »**dit-il avant de tourner le dos à la jeune fille et de partir.

Ginny lui attrapa le bras et Draco se dégagea violemment, toute la colère, la tristesse et la peine que lui avait causé indirectement la jeune fille se lisait dans son regard. Celle-ci recula quelque peu effrayé par la fureur qui se lisait sur ce visage.

**« Ne me prends pas pour une conne Draco ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué vos regards, vos mains qui se frôlent à chaque fois que vous vous croisez, son air rêveur et ce sourire qu'il a lorsqu'il revient d'on ne sais où ! Et cette façon qu'il a de prononcer ton prénom dans son sommeil ! » **Hurla la jeune fille à bout, des larmes lui montant aux yeux à chaque coup de poignard qu'elle s'infligeait, se montrant qu'Harry s'était éloigné d'elle…

Draco s'approcha d'elle, un sourire moqueur sur le visage et se pencha doucement vers le visage de la jeune fille qui ne cilla pas. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, il lui murmura :

**« Ca s'appelle l'Amour… »**

La main de Ginny partit d'un coup mais fut arrêtée par le bras rapide de l'attrapeur.

**« C'est mon tour… »**

Il se releva et s'éloigna de Ginny à reculons, le regard toujours ancré au sien. Le sang de Ginny ne fit qu'un tour et son visage se durcit, déterminé.

**« Harry m'aime ! Il nous aime, moi et nos bébés; il m'a donné bien plus qu'il ne te donnera jamais ! Il m'a donné une part de lui, la moitié de son être ! Il t'oubliera, toi et votre histoire de jambes en l'air, quand il tiendra entre ses bras les enfants que je vais lui donner ! »**Assura Ginny les traits de son visage tiré par la colère.

**« Parce que tu crois qu'Harry va refaire deux fois la même erreur ? Mais tu te trompes Weasley, Harry assume ta grossesse, certes, mais ne crois pas qu'il te retouchera ! Le simple fait de t'embrasser lui donne la nausée, à ton avis pourquoi m'embrasse-t-il moi, pourquoi vient-il me rejoindre moi tous les soirs ? On ne fait que parler, que s'embrasser et qu'être tout simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme le font deux personnes qui s'aiment ? Réfléchis Weasley ! » **répliqua avec force Draco.

Ginny resta muette quelques secondes puis dit d'une voix calme

**« Un Malefoy ne tombera jamais amoureux et Harry encore moins de toi ! Tu es un homme… berce toi d'illusions Draco tant que tu ne fais de mal à personne… Alors je te le répète une dernière fois: reste loin de Lui ! **

**-C'est une menace ? » **Sourit-il moqueur « **La seule chose qui t'énerve est que tu sais que jamais tu n'arriveras à combler Harry… tu es une femme… »**

Ginny le fixa et partit sans se donner la peine de lui répondre. Draco la suivit de son regard noir un sourire vainqueur et narquois aux lèvres.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**ABSOLUMENT désolé de ce retard mais j'étais en semaine d'examen et je pouvais pas écrire! je me rattraperais promis J'espère que la suite vous plaît toujours! Merci à Verite pour ses conseils et son aide! **_


	7. Le Drame

**...Le Drame...**

Ginny marchait d'un pas rapide, énervé et blessé par les propos qu'avait tenu Draco. **La seule chose qui t'énerve est que tu sais que jamais tu n'arriveras à combler Harry… tu es une femme… **_**Il sait taper la où ça fait mal…**_ pensa-t-elle amèrement. Elle monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd et empoté. Son ventre avait beaucoup grossit ce dernier mois. Elle s'arrêta essoufflé au milieu des marches. Draco se stoppa aussi ne voulant pas passer à côté d'elle ou même s'approcher à moins de 10 mètres. Soudain une douleur fulgurante et sourde traversa le ventre de la jeune fille. Elle se plia en deux et crispa ses doigts sur celui-ci. Elle respira comme on lui avait apprit lors des séances de pré accouchement sorcier. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya d'ignorer la douleur qui lui vrillait le ventre. Elle s'aida du mur pour se relever, Draco avait froncé les sourcils et s'était rapproché lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune fille se courber en deux. Ginny monta les dernières marches et s'adossa au mur pour reprendre son souffle. Elle paniqua, ça ne pouvait pas être déjà les contractions, elle venait d'entamer son 7 mois ! Elle reprit sa marche mais un coup de poignard lui traversa le dos ce qui lui coupa le souffle. La fatigue, le stresse, sa nuit passé dehors l'avait rendu faible. Son altercation avec Draco lui avait prit ses dernières forces c'est pourquoi Ginny tomba dans les pommes et bascula au comble de l'horreur dans les escaliers qu'elle venait de gravir. Sa tête cogna contre le rebord d'une marche mais la jeune fille protégea en priorité son ventre. Sa chute semblait durer une éternité et elle entendit seulement le cri lointain de Draco.

Draco s'était précipité sur Ginny lorsqu'il la vit chuter dans les escaliers, il n'arriva pas assez vite cependant pour la protéger des choques de celui-ci. Il tomba à genoux à côté elle et lui releva légèrement la tête, du sang coulait lentement de sa bouche et il entendit le faible murmure de la jeune femme :

-**Sauve mes bébés Draco je t'en supplie… sauve mes bébés…**

Draco prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et se précipita à l'infirmerie. Le poids de la jeune fille et celui du bébé ralentissaient considérablement sa course. Il entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie et déposa Ginny sur le lit le plus proche et hurlant à travers la pièce le nom de Mme Pomfresh. Son regard fixait le visage de Ginny, son teint était aussi blanc que les draps dans lesquelles le jeune homme l'avait déposé. Elle crispait ses doigts sur son ventre et sur le matelas. Elle gémissait que l'on sauve _SES_ bébés. Que l'on fasse cesser la douleur. Qu'on appelle Harry… Mme Pomfresh s'activait autour de la jeune fille.

Draco repartit en direction de la grande salle dans laquelle il déboula avec force.

-**Harry !... Ginny… Escaliers… Bébé… mourir… **articula-t-il avec peine. Harry se précipita vers lui et lui demanda de tout lui expliquer avec calme. Lorsqu'il comprit il partit comme une flèche vers l'infirmerie suivit d'Hermione, de Ron, de Mac Gonagall et de Draco…

-**Ginny ! **Cria-t-il en courant dans la pièce.

Il regarda horrifié le corps frêle de la jeune fille couvert d'hématomes et il se mit à trembler à la vu du sang couler d'entre ses jambes… Il arriva à son chevet et lui caressa les cheveux. Ginny haletait et s'excusait inlassablement. Harry prit une voix douce et dit :

-**Ginny regarde- moi ! Regarde moi ! Ce n'est rien le bébé va bien… ne t'en fait pas je suis là… chut ça va allé je suis là maintenant … Calme toi…**

**-Respire calmement ma chérie, souffle… voilà comme ça… le petit chien, fait moi le petit chien voilà comme ça… **lui souri crispé l'infirmière.

La jeune fille attrapa la main de Harry et la serra fortement dans la sienne alors que Mme Pomfresh lui intimait l'ordre de pousser. Ginny pleurait et criait de douleur. Ses hurlements déchirant résonnait jusqu'à dans le couloir. Hermione passait de l'eau sur le visage de Ginny grâce à un gant d'eau tiède. Elle l'aidait à redresser le haut de son torse pour l'aider à mieux pousser. Tout le monde encourageait la jeune fille. Seul Draco restait dans son coin, n'étant pas à sa place. Néanmoins il voulait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire et être là pour Harry quoi qu'il advienne.

-**C'est presque fini Ginny encore un petit effort… Un dernier effort… très bien… un dernier… ouii très bien ! Parfait Ginny, parfait ! **Lui assura Mme Pomfresh la voix crispé par l'émotion. Elle prit dans ses bras le corps bleuit de se nouveau-né mort… Elle tendit à MacGonagall qui murmura

-**Pauvre petite…** Ginny pleurait et hurlait qu'on lui donne son bébé

-**Donnez moi mon bébé ! Donnez mon bébé ! Mon bébé…**

**-Plus tard Ginny, il faut d'abord essayait de sauver le deuxième !**

**-Le deuxième…. ? **Répéta Harry troublé, perdu, secoué de la mort de sa petite fille. Le regard posé sur le tout petit corps sans vie que tenait McGonagall… **Tu attendais des jumeaux ? Ginny ? **

**-Ce n'est pas le moment Harry ! **la coupa Hermione avant de reprendre

-**Ginny, ma puce ! Fait un dernier petit effort pour ton bébé, pour ton garçon… Pousse Ginny Pousse ! **Lui répétait Hermione avec force

Après plusieurs minutes d'angoisse, de gémissements, de peur, de pleurs on entendit le cri caractéristique du nouveau-né prenant sa première bouffée d'oxygène ! Harry rit nerveusement et prit le petit paquet que lui tendait Mme Pomfresh. Il se tourna vers Ginny qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et qui s'accrochait désespérément au lit. Une bouffée de tendresse vint pour la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui tende son garçon et voulait absolument voir sa petite fille. Tout le monde lui assurait que ce ne serai pas bon pour elle de la voir son bébé mort mais Ginny s'en moquait ce n'est que lorsqu'elle essaya de se levé que les gens consentir à lui tendre la petite. Faible, les yeux et le visage marqué de larmes, Ginny prit délicatement sa Lily… On la laissa en compagnie d'Harry et on entendit jusque dans le couloir le cri déchirant d'une mère qui vient de perdre son enfant… Lorsque l'on regardait Lily on aurait simplement dit qu'elle dormait si il n'y avait pas eu c'est marque bleu qui ornent le visage des morts… Un petit ange, un magnifique bébé. Ginny sanglotait sur le corps de son bébé, Harry lui prit de force et lui mit à la place son garçon. Ginny réalisa alors qu'elle tenait désormais un petit être vivant entre ses bras, Son petit être vivant. Elle laissa couler une larme qui tomba entre les lèvres du bébé. Qui ouvrit faiblement ses yeux et rencontra le regard de sa mère… Un choque électrique parcourus la jeune fille qui se promit de toujours protéger son bébé son petit James…

Pendant se temps Harry avait embrassé Ginny sur le front puis s'était recueilli dans le fond de l'infirmerie, il serrait contre lui sa petite fille qu'il ne verra jamais ouvrir les yeux, respirer, rire, vivre… Il caressa du bout du doigt le visage fin de sa petite Lily, il lui caressa les cheveux et une de ses larmes tomba sur se doux visage qu'il s'empressa d'enlever. Il lui embrassa le front et glissa au sol tout en serrant contre lui son petit être…

-**Je t'aime… je t'aimerais toujours… ma petite fille… **

IL sentit se parfum rassurant, et vit Draco s'accroupir devant lui. Il tendit le bras et s'agrippa au jeune homme blond. Il l'attira à lui violemment et il sentit les bras puissant de Draco l'entourer. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et pleura toute les larmes de son cœur, de son corps…jamais il n'avait eu autant besoin du jeune homme ! Draco lui caressait les cheveux. Harry se releva et plongea son regard dans celui de Draco :

-**Je vais épouser Ginny ! Elle est la mère de mon fils, j'aimais je ne pourrais lui faire subir ce que j'ai vécu ! Et puis Molly est venu me parler, elle me demande de rester un peu plus de temps avec Ginny elle à bien vu que je l'aimais pas… Va-t-en !**

Draco en eu le souffle coupé, il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Il croyait finir sa vie avec Harry, l'épouser, l'aimer… Loin de Ginny, loin de tout et près de lui… Il recula, la vision d'Harry était maintenant différente il l'avait vu vulnérable, blessé par la mort de sa petite fille maintenant il le voyait cruel, dure et plus que blessant ! Harry voulait que Draco parte car il ne pouvait supporter de voir la blessure qu'il lui causait ! la peine qui se lisait dans les yeux de Draco était insoutenable… Il venait de perdre sa fille et l'homme qui l'aimait il n'avait qu'une envi c'était de faire un bond de 10 ans que toutes ceci s'efface et devienne juste un douleur souvenir et non un moment douloureux….

15 jours plus tard Ginny était assis au bord du lac et tenait dans ses bras son bébé. Harry s'approcha d'elle doucement et s'assit en silence à ses côtés.

-**Comment va-t-il ? Je peux ? **demanda-t-il en tendant les bras vers James… Ginny hocha la tête et lui tendit sa 8ème merveille du monde. **Bonjour mon bébé, c'est papa… Tu dors ? **le bébé réagit au son de cette voix si familière. Il agitait les bras et les pieds. Ginny souri devant ce spectacle et demanda au jeune homme :

-**Harry… Tu m'en veux ?... Je veux dire d'avoir tué notre fille… ?**

**-Non bien sur que non Ginny ! Ca aurait pu arriver à tout le monde ! Ginny j'ai eu mal moi aussi lorsque j'ai vu son corps… Mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je sois fort pour James, pour notre bébé… Ginny je ne t'en veux pas ! Tu n'a rien fait de mal… **Il avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et l'amena à lui. Elle se laissa allé et posa sa tête sur celle du jeune homme. Elle poussa légèrement la couverture qui gênait le visage du bébé.

-**Et avec Draco ?**

**-Je ne lui est toujours pas parlé depuis la dernière fois il m'évite… je l'aime, je ne peux aller contre mes sentiments…Mais lui peut aller contre moi. **ajouta Harry en baissant la tête.

-**Harry … N'ai pas peur il t'aime et tu l'aimes alors fonce… Il y a ne serait-ce que 15 jours de ça je ne me serais jamais pensé pouvoir le dire, surtout avec autant de détachement ! Mais harry j'ai déjà perdu un bébé je ne veut pas te voir mourir à petit feu parce que tu es loin de celui que tu aimes…**

**-Ginny ! **s'exclama Harry surpris **Je … Merci… **

Ginny n'ajouta rien à cela et ferma les yeux pour savourer ses derniers instants qui lui restaient avec son fils et l'homme qu'elle aimait… Seul l'avenir savait ce qu'il leur réservait peut-être des moments que d'intense et pure bonheur ou un avenir sombre et triste. Harry regardait fixement devant lui, une seul question à l'esprit : Avait-il perdu définitivement son amour … ?

_**Et voilà le dernier chapitre! Pas trop déçu ? xD Il reste l'épilogue ne vous inquiétez pas! par contre étant en vacances je ne sais pas trop quand je le posterais mais bientôt évidemment! Merci à tous...**_


	8. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE **

5 ans ont passé, Harry est aujourd'hui âgé de 23 ans. Il porte un t-shirt vert qui fait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et un simple jean. Il remonte doucement l'allée de la petite maison, un sourire posé sur le visage. Il pousse la porte et s'écrie doucement :

**C'est moi !**

Des bruits de pas précipité se font entendre et une tignasse sombre appartenant à un petit garçon âgé de 5 ans descend les escaliers comme une furie. Il court en direction d'Harry :

**Papa !**

**Hey, mon petit Bonhomme ! Comment tu vas ?!**

Ginny apparaît à la porte de la cuisine un torchon entre les mains, un ventre de nouveau bien rebondi. Un sourire calme et tendre est posé sur son visage voyant le papa et le fils s'aimer autant… Chose qui n'était pas sur au début de leur histoire… Elle s'approcha d'Harry pour le saluer, le jeune homme sourit à Ginny et l'embrasse sur le front :

**Comment vas-tu Ginny ?**

**Bien, mieux que la dernière fois c'est sur !**

**Tant mieux…** dit-il en souriant à la jeune femme. Il lui caressa la joue et se tourna vers James. **Alors James qu'est-ce que tu as fait de bien depuis mercredi ?**

**Oulala plein de chose papa ! Vient je vais te raconter !**

Le petit garçon entraîna Harry dans le salon où une multitude de jouet jonchaient le sol. Il s'assit, les yeux brillant et excité, sur les genoux de son papa :

**Alors j'ai vu un gros bateau ! Grand comme Ca ! Mima l'enfant avec ses petits bras. Mais maman a pas voulue que je monte dedans, elle m'a dit que c'était interdit ! Mais moi j'y suis quand même allez et le monsieur à l'intérieur il était même pas fâché mais maman si ! Tu sais on dirait qu'elle à mangé un dragée surprise et elle avait comme de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles !**

Harry se mit à rire devant la tête de son fils et surtout devant le visage courroucé de Ginny :

**Et c'est ça les choses bien que tu as faites depuis mercredi ?**

Ginny ajouta :

**Oui et cette petite escapade vous à valu une punition mon cher !**

Le petit garçon devint bougon quelques instant mais un sourire réapparut bien vite sur son visage et sautant au cou d'Harry :

**Tu m'as manqué papa !**

Harry sourit attendri, jamais 5 ans auparavant il n'aurait cru ça possible… Il aimait son fils comme il savait que ses parents l'avaient aimé. Ce petit être avait tout changé dans sa vie, l'avait compliqué c'est vrai mais l'avait rendu plus belle, lui avait donné un but, une ambition… Harry caressa les cheveux de son fils et entendit un bruit de porte claqué. Ginny se dirigea vers l'entrée et réapparut au bras de Dean. Le Dean de Gryffondor qui avait toujours aimé la rousse. Il avait été blessé par la grossesse de Ginny et surtout pas la douleur qui se lisait dans son regard chaque fois qu'elle parlait d'Harry. Finalement après quelques années il avait réussit à ce que Ginny tombe réellement amoureuse de lui et avait fondé sa propres famille avec elle. Désormais les histoires de Poudlard étaient loin, mais près à la fois… Il serra la main d'Harry avec une légère retenu, il craignait toujours qu'un matin à son réveille Ginny ne soit plus là en laissant un simple mot « Je suis avec Harry, on s'aime on part ! » Ou qu'elle le quitte se rendant tout simplement compte qu'elle ne l'aime pas lui… Il s'efforçait de ne pas pensée ainsi et d'écouter sa femme qui lui assurait chaque matin et chaque soir, à chaque moment de la journée qu'elle l'aimait lui…

Harry se leva et sentit la main de son fils se glisser dans la sienne. Il sourit et dit :

**Salut Dean ! Ca va ?**

**Dit papa !** Coupa James, **C'est quand qu'il arrive Liam ? Hein ?!**

Harry se mit à rire et dit :

**Ils arrivent dans 5 minutes on a eut un problème de transplannage.**

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que la sonnette retentit. James partit au quart de tour et se précipita en courant vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte une petite tête blond aux yeux vert, d'un petit garçon âgée d'un peu moins de 3 ans, entra en trombe dans la maison pour se jeter dans les bras de James. Les deux petits garçons se précipitèrent à l'étage. C'est alors que Draco fit son apparition, plus beaux que jamais aux yeux d'Harry. Il se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, si avant dans les yeux de Ginny ont pouvait y lire de la tristesse et dans les yeux de Dean une gêne désormais c'était de la résignation et du soulagement. Ginny leur proposa :

**Restez déjeuner avec nous ! Les petits non pas l'air d'être prêt à se lâcher…**

**Pourquoi pas !** Répondirent en cœur Harry et Draco.

Draco avait finalement été accepté par les Weasley malgré une certaine réticence. Les relations avec Hermione et Ron s'étaient arrangées même si parfois quelques petits éclats de voix se faisaient entendre. Ils passèrent finalement la journée dans la petite maison non loin du terrier. Ils avaient une superbe vu sur le couché de soleil, Draco s'était mit à le regarder, un verre à la main, isolé dans un coin du jardin. Harry s'excusa au près de Ginny et Dean et s'approcha du jeune homme :

**Dray…**

**Hum ?**

**Ca va ?!**

Draco se retourna vers Harry et lui fit un magnifique sourire, il acquiesça de la tête et se cala dans les bras du jeune homme. Pourtant il avait sur le visage un petit air songeur. Harry passa un bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et lui murmura :

**A quoi tu penses ?**

Après un temps Draco lui répondit :

**A toi… a moi… a nous, a tout ça…**

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et lui demanda tout doucement :

**Et tu en conclues quoi ?**

Que jamais j'aurais cru ça possible…c'est vrai que je ne suis plus ce petit con, arrogant et imbu de lui-même mais tu nous imaginais tout ensemble, nos enfant jouant ensemble, dans une petite maison à parler de tout et de rien, de nos travails, de nos vies… ?

**Nan je l'avoue… mais je ne regrette rien et j'aime la vie que j'ai aujourd'hui grâce à toi…**

**Tu te souviens… ?**

_Flash Back On_

_« **Draco attend je t'en supplie ! Ecoute moi !**_

**_Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry ?! On a plus rien à se dire ! Et n'attends pas de moi qu'on soit ami car ça sera dix fois plus dur pour moi et je ne veux pas finir par être ton amant que tu verras une fois quand tu en auras l'occasion !_**

_Harry le regardait abasourdi, Draco semblait avoir réfléchit, imaginé une vie, fait des choix sur la question mais Harry aussi avait prit ses décisions, il se jeta sur Draco pour le faire taire et lui murmura contre ses lèvres pour ne pas que le jeune Serpentard ne le repousse :_

**_Draco je t'aime… ne me repousse pas ! C'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie, j'ai rompu avec Ginny ! C'est finit je m'occuperai du bébé mais c'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie !_**

_Draco n'ajouta rien, il n'avait rien à dire il suffisait de regarder dans les yeux d'Harry pour comprendre… Il soupira même si Harry lui disait ces beaux mots, rien n'était encore fait, il avait un avenir à construire… Il ferma les yeux et colla son front à celui d'Harry qui lui murmura :_

_**Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est tout ce que….** »_

_Flash back off_

**J'ai quand je suis avec toi…** finit Draco en se remémorant le souvenir. Harry sourit tendrement et lui murmura :

**Tu t'en souviens encore ?**

**Ces mots tu les as gravé en moi… Tu te rends compte du bout de chemin qu'on à fait depuis notre sortie de Poudlard ; J'ai tourné le dos à ma famille, j'ai trouvé un métier en temps que journaliste, tu es devenue l'entraîneur d'une équipe de Quidditch, on à eu un bébé, notre Liam… On vit ensemble dans un monde en paix grâce à toi…**

**Et grâce à toi, jamais je n'aurais réussit sans ton soutient et sans ton aide… Comme quoi on fait une sacrée équipe tous les deux…**

**Une sacrée équipe…** répéta Draco avant d'embrasser le jeune homme doucement et de regarder la fin du couché de soleil. Liam arriva en courant et se jeta dans les bras de Draco, James en fit de même dans les bras d'Harry. Le petit brun regarda son père et lui demanda :

**Dit papa c'est quand que tu reviendras après ?**

**On n'est pas encore partit que tu veux déjà qu'on revienne !** rit Harry, puis il embrassa son fils et lui dit doucement,** on revient bientôt… on revient toujours…**

Il jeta un regard à Draco oui on revient toujours vers ceux qu'on aime…


End file.
